


Longing

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [22]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Robin Hood AU, a bit of blood in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin Hood AU Thorin could be Robin Hood, the company could be thorins "merry men", and bilbo would replace maid Marion. XD I would so read that. Olivia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Blood/Death  
> This hasn't turned out as i wanted it to...ugh..i am not sure if i should re-write it...
> 
> Anyway. I am going to see BotFA today...I am fucking afraid and already a mess. If i don't survive this, tell my mother i love her!

Thorin rode closer, always on his guard, as he watched the carriage pass through the woods. His men were already on their positions, when he stepped out of the bushes. Before the guards, who travelled with the carriage had realized, what was happening, the company already surrounded them.

   “Surrender. We usual do not kill, but if you threaten us, we will maybe use our weapons.” Thorin said, the smug grin on his features infuriating his victims.

   “Alright, Thorin Oakenshield.” The coachman spat and released the reins.

   “You know my name? Then you know, what will happen now. Turn out your pockets and give us everything you got.” Dwalin, Thorin’s best mate stepped next to his leader, when the coachman snarled and knocked against the wood of the carriage. Soon after the door opened and someone left it.

   “Thorin.” Said a far too familiar voice. “You seem to take pleasure in stopping my carriage every now and then, do you?” Bilbo Baggins, son of the former sheriff looked at Thorin Oakenshield. The other man only nodded and then everything happened very fast. The two guards were knocked out, as was the coachman. Bilbo was tackled to the ground and a hood was thrown over his head, muffling the sounds around him and blocking his vision. Then he lost consciousness.

 

He woke in a tent, Thorin Oakenshield only a few steps away from him.

   “Thorin.” Bilbo growled and sat up. “Who do you think you are?”

   “I am the Man of Sherwood Forest. The greatest enemy of the Sherriff of Nottingham and the most good looking archer in all England.” Brushing his long hair back, the tall man walked over to Bilbo, who arched his eyebrow.

   “You are the most biggest fool of Sherwood Forest, if not the world!” Trying to untangle himself of the bundle of blankets above him, Bilbo grunted in annoyance.

   “Let me help you, you damsel in distress.” Thorin joked and pulled the blankets away. Turning his head at Bilbo, he saw the small smile tugging on his mouth.

   “What do you think?” Bilbo asked, one hand on the bearded face of Oakenshield.

   “That you are the prettiest damsel in distress I have ever seen.” The outlaw mumbled and kissed Bilbo gently. The soft scratching of beard against the hairless skin made Bilbo smile against the other man’s lips.

   “But you forget, I am no damsel in distress. Never been and never will be.” Bilbo said cheekily and stood up from the makeshift bed. Thorin growled and stood, wrapping his long arms around Bilbo.

   “Do you really think, I do not hear anything from the castle? Like that Azog fellow trying to court you, so you will be at his mercy one day, as Locksley is?” Bilbo freed himself and stared into Thorin’s eyes.

   “You could have had all that and more! But you decided to be an outlaw, to disobey the Sheriffs orders just to prove yourself better than him.” Tears were now gleaming in Bilbo’s eyes. “Can’t you understand, that no one apart from you is at fault? Do not make this about me, or Azog or the Sherriff. You and only you are to blame.” Jabbing his finger at the outlaw, Bilbo took a few steps back. Then he turned and left, already knowing the way home.

 

A few days later, Bilbo was walking over the courtyard, when he heard screams from the upper levels and when he look there, he saw fighting figures. Alarmed by that, he ran upstairs, stumbling over his own feet, when he entered the private chambers of the Sherriff. Smaug laid there, beheaded and Azog by his side. Wide eyed and surprised, Bilbo spotted Thorin and some of his company near the door to the hidden staircase.

   “Bilbo!” Thorin shouted and walked over to him, face and hand bloodied from his murder.

   “Did you kill Smaug and Azog?” Bilbo asked, taking a step back, disgusted by the blood. But Thorin shook his head.

   “Smaug was killed by Bard the Bowman and I have killed Azog with Fili’s help.” To comprehend the situation, Bilbo held onto the table in the middle of the room.

   “Why?”

   “We needed to do something one day and what you told me some days ago…it was true, though I needed some time to accept it.” Thorin looked guiltily and he sighed.

   “I…I can understand it, yes. But you shouldn’t show up for the next few days. Father and me will figure a way out to get everything back into place.” Looking up into Thorin’s eyes, Bilbo smiled. “Thank you.” Getting on his tiptoes, Bilbo kissed the outlaws bloody cheek. He smiled into his face.

   “I hope we see each other soon.” The outlaws voice was hoarse from emotion. Then he turned and walked out, stopping at the door and looking back, his face displaying deep longing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting.  
> Have a nice non-BotFA-disturbed 21st of December


End file.
